The present inventions relate generally to airflow bypass in gas turbine engines, particularly turbofan engines and more particularly, but not exclusively, to airflow bypass in a turbofan engine having a core mounted accessory. Although, the present inventions were developed for use in turbofan engines, certain applications may be outside this field.
Presently many systems for bypassing airflow suffer from a number of disadvantages, limitations, and drawbacks including, for example, those respecting manufacturing cost, assembly time, and service access to the engine core. Thus, there is a continuing need for the development of technology for bypassing airflow within a gas turbine engine. The present inventions satisfy this need in a novel and unobvious way.